


Fiction

by stolendinosaur



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, more angsty though i quess, my works just don't get much longer than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolendinosaur/pseuds/stolendinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk day 6 - Fiction</p>
<p>Bucky thinks about the life he wants for Clint and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiction

WinterHawk week day 6 - Fiction

In the perfect world James is married to Clint and they live together with Lucky in an apartment in maybe Brooklyn. Perhaps even with a little kid running around. But this isn’t a perfect world and Clint is currently lying in a hospital bed with tubes and a heart monitor beeping at his side. 

Clint kept ending up in hospitals lately, mostly with minor bruises and concussion. Though this time due to him jumping off a building to quote, “Get the right angle of his arrow.” he now had more than a few broken ribs and managed to fall straight on top of a moving truck when one of his grappling arrows wouldn’t work. Bucky had given Stark more than one murderous look and a lecture on how he has to make sure Clint’s equipment works as it should, since his beloved had a bad habit of not thinking before acting, at least not when civilians were involved. 

So there they were. Clint in his unconscious state and James by his side holding onto Clint’s hand for dear life. Bucky’s thoughts kept going back to how his life with Clint’s life would look like if all this superhero business hadn’t consumed their day to day life as it does. 

James thinks of a life at Clint’s farm with their own little bundle of joy and Lucky walking around carefree and happy. Maybe Clint could work for Stark in some way and James could work as a mechanic in some small workshop. Bucky had always loved “tinkering” as Stark would say. 

Then when the kid gets old enough for school to start, Bucky could drive little Rebecca? Yeah that makes sense, named after his younger sister, to school. Kissing his not so little baby on the head before she runs off to school, backpack swinging from side to side as she runs. 

He imagines he sees Clint twitch a little but it passes as soon as it comes and so Bucky goes back to his previous thoughts. He thinks about how clumsy Clint Barton is, how he barely ever drinks his coffee out of anything else than the one Natasha got him for christmas last year from the Winter Soldier merchandise. Bucky thinks of Clint in the kitchen and about how it always looks like a mess after he’s been cooking but the food always tastes good and god, he just wants Clint to wake up and say something stupid. Because Clint is stupid. Stupid for jumping off buildings, stupid for getting Bucky this worked up and worried, stupid for not waking up, stupid for being the most lovable little shit ever and James Buchanan Barnes wouldn’t have Clint any other way. 

After debriefing is over (which Steve let him skip with that worried, knowing look of his) Natasha visits. She kisses her best friend on the cheek with her brows drawn together in a worried frown before she settles in the chair right next to James. Natasha takes his hand in hers and squeezes it reassuringly. The two of them don’t leave until one of the doctors sends them both home. Bucky wants to kill the doctor right then and there but Natasha’s hand on his back says he shouldn’t and they both leave.

James casts a glance back in Clint’s direction and he imagines he sees Clint twitch. The moment passes as soon as it comes and Bucky leaves with his thoughts of their life together, hoping that it will become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> stolen-bucky on tumblr


End file.
